The ACRP has been in existence since August 1970. The current plan is to continue and expand the services to low-income alcoholics and their families which have been developed during these past two years. Provision is also made to include a New Careers training component to offer clients in the program an entry employment position as an ACRP staff member. Current community alcoholism services which the ACRP proposes to maintain and to expand in line with identified community needs are the following: 1. Outreach and development of neighborhood alcoholism services. 2. Individual, family and group counseling. 3. Advocacy for client employment and training placements. 4. Shelter placements. 5. Helping clients locate sources of financial assistance. The ACRP is actively working with other agencies in planning comprehensive alcoholism services as a member of the Regional Alcoholism Board (RAB). This relationship will continue during the funding period with input from ACRP staff serving as members of various RAB Task Force Committees to help implement the comprehensive alcoholism services plan.